A Silicon Controlled Rectifier (SCR) is configured to shunt electro static discharge (ESD) currents from electrical components of an intergraded circuit (IC).
Shunting the ESD currents may prevent damage to the electrical components of the IC.
The SCR is configured to be triggered at a predefined ESD voltage value (“triggering voltage”), to shunt the ESD currents from the electrical components.